guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fang Cloud
What Avatar Form For The Derv Is The Best And Why :Grenth, but in the end RS wins for PvE, and WS PvP. :Balth adds no significant damage (+armor and IMS are not useful enough), Lyssa is meh against half mobs, only activates on one-third of all attacks. Dwayna is for solo/lame'ing. Grenth deals ~good damage and helps a bit against degen. Unblockable is a neat touch to counter Guardian and similar skills. On the other hand, Reaper's deal a load of damage, can remove enchantments and can DW enemies (100 max health down = 100 damage effectively). ZV is pretty fun if you like Radiant Scythe and/or Farmer's Scythe, but ends quickly at that. Good for heroes. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:02, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I do like Grenth with the life stealing since it also does the added 17 dmg on hit, but Melandru is also good since you cant be hit by any conditions and +100hp makes it good for runs since there are alot of good speed skils, the cost is a little high compared to the other avatars. Fang Cloud 14:14, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, right, I forgot one. Mel's is shit. Worse than Dwayna, imo. Your energy is doomed, meaning you either take 2 or 3 energy management skills to maintain it (craps up your damage), or you gain... Zero damage with 50% uptime. In PvE, your skills should be focused around dealing damage, and dealing more damage (perhaps a res, too). If you die, you either overaggroed (too much pressure on the backline), or your backline is terrible in the first place. My 70AL ele runs out in the frontlines with a hammer dealing death because I can. My backline is solid enough to keep me alive, and my damage output is high enough to pummel through hard mode H/H. Conditions are more of a boon than a pain if you take RC, btw. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:22, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yea i think you are right about the energy plus the form dosent last long 58 sec when Grenth is 72 or something like that. :I would say that Grenth along with skills like Victorious Sweep you shlould make it hard for you to go down.Fang Cloud 14:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC)